Running Around
Description An Amish girl approaches Lilly asking for help in the murder of her older sister, who went missing in Philadelphia in 2006 during the custom of "Rumspringa" (which literally means "running around"), when Amish teens are sent out to experience the outside world and given a choice to stay there or return to the life they were raised in. Synopsis The episodes begins with a teenage Amish girl, sixteen year old Anna Gunden being picked up by her friends, also sixteen years old to begin ”rumspringa” on July 21st, 2006 (her birthday). After getting in the car, she takes off her bonnet and lets it flow in the wind. Then we see her dead in an apartment, which is discovered to have been abandoned. Fast forward to one year later on October 7, 2007, her younger sister Sarah Gunden, now sixteen years old herself and doing rumspringa too comes to PPD to have her missing sister's case solved. She was fifteen when Anna left. She sees Detectives Lilly Rush and Nick Vera and confronts them. They first tell her that they only work on murders, not on missing, but Sarah insists that something happened to Anna and she wouldn't run out on her family and friends. She tells the two detectives that her sister wrote letters to her everyday, but one day they just stopped. Lilly and the team look into missing persons and find someone who matches Anna's description and other characters to a T. To be sure it is Anna, the team prints out a picture of the young Jane Doe and has Detective Lilly Rush and Nick Vera go to Lancaster, Pennsylvania for the picture to identified by The Gundens'. The family looks at the picture and emotionally identify the deceased girl as Anna. Then, they hear how Anna went to celebrate Rumspringa with her best friend, Rachel Wagler, who lives nearby. The detectives go to see her, but her husband Mose Wagler only allows Lilly to go inside the house to talk to his wife and has Nick stay outside with him. Lilly meets Rachel, now seventeen years old, a wife and mother to a boy and asks her about Anna and them staying in Philadelphia. Rachel goes on how Anna loved being free and out in the world while she hated the entire experience and wanted to go home. She also tells Lilly that they stayed with their friend, a former Amish boy named Jakob Beachy who then and still resides in Philadelphia. Detectives Will Jeffries and Scotty Valens go to talk to Jakob who is clearly on drugs. He says that after Rachel and Anna came to the city, they went to a party where Anna met the neighborhood tough guy, a teenage boy named Vince Patrielli. Scotty and Detective Kat Miller go out to find him and spot him standing on the sidewalk. They confront him. When he finds out they’re from the police, he runs. He is soon caught by them and is questioned. He talks about how he and Anna met, connected and became inseparable. Then Scotty gets a call about another witness in the case. The witness, a pharmacist named Phil Corado is brought to PPD and questioned. He says he knows about the case because Anna Gunden and Rachel Wagler were customers of his. One day, the girls are in store and Rachel is obviously upset about something and tries to talk to Anna about it, with her also saying that they should end the trip early and go home, but Anna doesn't want to; she's having so much fun (meeting * NEW* people and being friends with them, getting *NEW* clothes (buying them) getting accessories (Jewelry, *NEW* shoes and buying them) trying out facial care, specifically make up for the very first time and buying that, and possibly having her very first boyfriend (Vince). At that point, Rachel loses it and starts to leave the store. While that happens Anna following her. Phil confronts them and demands that Rachel hand over whatever she has; she had shoplifted. She reluctantly does so and Anna sees the item: a pregnancy test. Anna is shocked and starts to question Rachel about it and other things Rachel is not the mood to talk, but she does warn Anna to drop it or else!, all the while Phil is watching. Lilly then heads back to Rachel and asks what the argument/fight was about. She finds out it was about Rachel wanting to go home. During talking with her a second time, Lilly finds out the fight the two girls/best friends had was over Rachel being pregnant. Rachel then tells Lilly the sad and dark truth about how she got pregnant and who the real father of her son was. One day, the girls, Vince, Jakob, and another boy/companion head to the beach to see the ocean - what Anna’s mother, Miriam always regretted she hadn’t done and what Anna always wanted to see. At the beach, Anna finally convinced Rachel to tell her who was behind her pregnancy. Rachel is of course very reluctant to do so because what she is going to say is going break her best friend’s heart whose she's known since childhood and is like a sister to her, but she talks anyway. She sadly reveals it WAS VINCE who got her pregnant. The incident happened when he raped an unconscious Rachel during the party on a dare, later after the two girls arrived in Philadelphia and before the soon-to-be lovebirds met. Scotty, along with his and the team's boss, Lt. John Stillman find Vince and question him for a second time. He talks about how after Anna confronted him about Rachel, Anna's mother, Miriam suddenly showed up. She had failed to mention this to the detectives when they first visited the family. So Lilly and Kat interrogate Miriam again. She says the reason she came to Philadelphia was to see her daughter and see how she was doing; she really missed her. Plus, back at home in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, Mrs. Gunden ran into Rachel, who fled from Philadelphia to work out her problems (her pregnancy, her options, etc). Mrs. Gunden was exceptionally worried that Anna got pregnant, like Rachel, but nope...she was fine. But Anna emotionally scarred and hurt by what has happened recently (her best friend/sister, raped and knocked up by a boy she called "her own" and her "shining knight in armor, etc) wants to go back home to her family and friends, but her mom, unaware of what has happened, encourages her daughter to stay and only to come home, when she wants to, not when others want to her to. Then Jakob Beachy arrives on the scene and is surprised to see Anna with her mother. Without a thought, he starts to pepper Mrs. Gunden with questions about HIS family (he thought the reason she came was something was going in his family). Specifically, his questions are: Is something wrong with my parents (his family)? Do they miss me? Did they sent you? Anna was perplexed when her mother wouldn’t answer him or even look at him. She explains that she ignoring him because he's banned from Lancaster and she's not allowed to speak to him. So, Scotty and Nick go see to Jakob and find him in a drug-infested playground where her tells the two detectives what happened. He and Anna got into an argument because she decided to stay and not go back to the Amish community. He, on the other hand, missed his family and wanted to go back but wasn’t allowed to because of his growing drug and alcohol addiction. He felt his parents didn’t love him anymore and was jealous of Anna and the connection/love she and her family had. In a fit, he grabbed Vince’s knife from a bag and stabs her to death. Jakob is arrested and his parents come to the precinct to say goodbye to their son. Rachel is raising her and Vince's son with her husband. The episodes ends with Anna’s spirit watching as Sarah goes off on rumspringa, taking off her bonnet and letting it flow in the wind. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Mackenzie Mauzy as Anna Gunden *Ashlee Gillespie as Rachel Wagler *Robyn Lively as Miriam Gunden *Christopher Shand as Jakob Beachy *Sean Wing as Vince Patrielli *Shailene Woodley as Sarah Gunden *Patricia Bethune as Dr. Penny Davoren Co-Starring *Sean Andrew as Rowdy Amish Teen #1 *Jesse C. Boyd as Rowdy Amish Teen #2 *James Ingersoll as Phil Corado *Chip Joslin as Mose Wagler Notes *This is the only episode where the date of the crime isn't shown immediately at the beginning of the first flashback sequence. *Maurice Hall's case box is visible when Anna Gunden's case box is put away. Music *Natasha Bedingfield "Unwritten" *KT Tunstall "Suddenly I See" *Gym Class Heroes "3rd Period: New Friend Request" *Augustana "Stars and Boulevards" *Greg Laswell "Sing, Theresa Says" *KT Tunstall "Other Side of the World" *'Closing Song': Kelly Clarkson "Breakaway" fr:Le monde extérieur Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Stub